Twelve Nights
by heartsintheshadows
Summary: After being paired together for an assignment, Kurt learns what's underneath badboy Blaine Anderson's rough exterior. Set in Season 2, right after Burt and Carole's wedding. Blaine transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year. **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Bullying, homophobic language, some violence (physical bullying). Don't read if any of these may trigger.


**Day two of Kaine week 2013: ****Skank/****Badboy AU**

****TRIGGER WARNINGS: Bullying, homophobic language, some violence (physical bullying).**

**After being paired together for an assignment, Kurt learns what's underneath badboy Blaine Anderson's rough exterior. Set in Season 2, right after Burt and Carole's wedding. Blaine transferred to McKinley at the beginning of the year. **

**Notes: In this AU Kurt never goes to Dalton and never confronts Karofsky, so he has no idea that Karofsky's gay. Karofsky bully's him sometimes, but not often since Finn actually made good on his promise to Kurt at the wedding and sticks up for him. Also, since it's an AU I gave Blaine a younger sister. Cooper still exists, but he doesn't appear in this story. **

**Spoilers: Up to and including Special Education, nothing recent. **

****I do not own 'Glee' or any of the characters, nor am I affiliated with FOX network in any way. This is purely fan written and no profit is or will be made from it.**

"Okay, for this assignment I'm going to break you into groups of 2 or 3 and each group will be given a scene. Your assignment is to bring the scene to life in 2 ways: One, with yourselves, meaning you will act it out, and two: with art. You can make a diorama, a picture, a comic, whatever you like, but you both have to contribute to it. The groups will be assigned and I will not switch them, so no coming to me and complaining you want to be with your friend. This will be due 2 weeks from Friday. The groups are: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel doing Act 2 Scene 1…" Kurt's head snapped up. Blaine Anderson? He was paired with Blaine Anderson? Biker jacket wearing, tough guy boxer Blaine Anderson? He looked a few rows up and saw Blaine looking back at him. He looked oddly nervous, and quickly turned back around when he saw Kurt watching. After the teacher finished calling off the groups she said, "Okay, there's about 10 minutes left of class so find your partner or partners and work out when you'll work on this. Once you have you're free to go." Kurt walked up to Blaine's desk and sat in the now empty one in front of him, facing backwards. "When are you free?" Blaine said, cutting to the chase. "Tuesdays and Thursdays right after school and Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 4:30 after Glee Club." "You want to come over to my place after school?" "Sure." "You need a ride?" "I have a car." "Kay. Here's the address." Blaine handed Kurt a scrap of paper with 2114 Windsor Drive written on it in surprisingly neat handwriting. Students started filing out and Kurt and Blaine joined them, parting ways in the hall, neither giving the other a second glance.

Kurt knew where Windsor Drive was, but he made a point of looking it up on Google maps and finding the longest route from school to Blaine's house, and taking his time eating a granola bar before setting off. He didn't want to beat him there. He arrived about 20 minutes later. When he rang the doorbell, Blaine answered. "Did you get lost?" "No. Just took a longer route, I guess." "Kay. You want a snack or something?" "I ate a granola bar after school." "Cool. My room's upstairs." Blaine led him up the stairs and opened the second door in the hall. Kurt was surprised when he looked around Blaine's room. He expected a lot of black and posters of metal bands. Instead there was forest green wallpaper and a plaid comforter. The only pictures were framed one's of people on horses playing polo and fencers, plus a couple of family posters on his nightstands. There were a couple of trophies for the 2 sports on his dresser as well. "Wow." He said, not meaning to speak aloud. "What?" "Just expected more black and less…this." "My mom's an interior designer, she designed it, picked all the furniture out." Blaine said, hanging his biker jacket on the coat rack by the door. "But we aren't here to talk about my room so can we work on the assignment? I really want to get this done as soon as possible." Kurt scowled. "Look, I know you're pissed you got paired with me; no one wanted to be the one who got stuck with the faggot-" "DON'T. SAY. THAT. WORD." Blaine interrupted. Kurt looked at him, confused. The only person he had ever heard protest him calling himself that when referring to the way people at school thought of him was his dad. He certainly didn't expect Blaine Anderson to. "Sorry." He said, a bit meekly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just…..I don't like that word." "I'm not exactly the hugest fan of it either." Kurt paused. "So what do you want to work on first? Acting out the scene or the art?" "Let's do the art, it will take longer. Are you any good at any art stuff?" "I can draw pretty well, and I sew." "I can model, ya know, with clay. We could do a diorama, you could draw the background and I could make little model people and like some houses or trees or that stuff, whatever fits in with your drawing. That sound good?" "Yeah." Kurt said. He was surprised at how nice Blaine was being. He had expected to do all the work, like that time when he was paired with Azimio Adams. "There's a bunch of art supplies downstairs, let's go there." Kurt followed Blaine downstairs to the basement. They went into a room that had pastel green walls, 2 tables, one regular sized and one child sized, a toy chest, and shelves with matching boxes on them along one wall. There was a plastic tea set on the child-sized table, and a few stuffed animals strew around. "Sorry 'bout the mess. It's my little sister's playroom-slash-art room. Aka, the only place in the house we are allowed to use modeling clay without putting down a bunch of newspaper first." "It's fine." Blaine got out some colored pencils, paper, scissors and modeling clay, and retrieved an old shoe box from another room. They sat at the regular sized table and each worked on their own part of the project; Kurt cut a piece of paper to fit the bottom of the shoebox and started drawing a background with trees on one half and a beach on the other and Blaine began fashioning a miniature person out of clay. They had been working about 20 minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Blaine?" A woman's voice called. "You home?" "Yeah, come in!" Blaine called. His whole demeanor had changed. He smiled widely at the woman who entered, who must be his mother. "This is Kurt. We're paired up for an English assignment." Blaine explained. "Well, nice to meet you Kurt; I'm Blaine's mother, Emilia." "Nice to meet you." Kurt said, shaking her hand. "Blaine, your dad's going to be a little late so we won't eat dinner until about 6:45. Kurt's welcome to stay if he'd like." "I have to leave about 5:00 actually. Thank you though." "Sure thing hon." She smiled at him and turned back to Blaine. "I'll be in the office if you need me. Chloë will be home soon, is it okay if she comes down or do you need quiet?" "She can come down." "Okay. Have fun. Nice to meet you Kurt." "You too." Emilia left, and Blaine went back to work. Kurt, however, stared at Blaine. "What?" He asked. "I don't get you." Kurt said. "At school you're this boxing badass, but at home your Mr. Nice Guy who has pictures of horses in his room and is totally cool with his little sister hanging out with him. Which one is really you? Or do you have another personality?" "Like you don't act different when you're at school as opposed to being at home?" Blaine challenged. "Not that different." "Well it's none of your business." "Fine." Kurt went back to his drawing. A few minutes later, he heard the front door open and close, then about 2 minutes after that a small girl came barreling into the room. "Blainey!" She wrapped her arms around Blaine's waist. He smiled and lifted her up, setting her in his lap and giving her a hug. "Hey Chloë-bug. How was school?" "I got to be the line leader!" "You did? Awesome!" He gave her a high five. "Is that your boyfriend?" She asked, pointing at Kurt. "No! No, he's a…friend. We're doing a project together." "Hi honey." Kurt smiled at her. "Hi! I'm Chloë!" "Nice to meet you Chloë. I'm Kurt." "Hi Kurt! That's a pretty name. Kurt and Blaine. Your names sound pretty together." "Okay, Chloë, you want to color?" Blaine quickly changed the subject. "Yes!" Blaine got her set up with paper and crayons at the smaller table and kissed the top of her head before returning to his clay. They worked in silence until Kurt's alarm went off at 5:00. "Well, that's my cue to go. I'll help you clean up." "There's room in the closet, we can leave everything in there. You want to come back on Thursday?" "Sure." They left all their supplies in the closet on the top shelf. They had made good progress in the little over an hour they had. Kurt had gotten a good outline of the background and Blaine had made finished with the head, neck, shoulders and arms of the model person. Kurt was impressed with how good it was. Blaine walked Kurt out to his car. "See you at school tomorrow I guess." "Yeah. See ya. Thanks for letting me come over." Blaine shrugged. Kurt took this to mean no problem. He got in his car and left.

"It was the weirdest thing!" He said to Mercedes on the phone later that day. "He was totally different! There were picture of horses in his room, and he has a little sister and he like, hugged her and called her by a nickname. It was like we go to school with Blaine Anderson's evil twin and I'm doing this project with the nice twin." "Oh, all those badass boys are like that! You should have seen Puckerman when I went over to his place when we were dating. Loves his mom, loves his sister, acts like a total angel around them." "You think it's an act?" "Well, one of the two has to be. Either he's actually an asshole and he pretends in front of his family, or he's actually a nice guy and he acts tough at school. I mean, look at Puckerman. We hated him till we actually got to know him. Yeah, he's a badass, but he's not an ass. Maybe Blaine's the same way. Plus he is hooottt stuff!" "You can say that again." Kurt agreed. Confused as he was about Blaine Anderson, there was one thing he was certain of: he was insanely hot. He suddenly thought back to meeting Chloë. "Is that your boyfriend?" She had asked. She seemed to assume that Blaine would one day get a boyfriend, and that Kurt might be it. But Blaine couldn't be gay. Could he? "Kurt! Are you listening to me?" Mercedes voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Sorry Cedes. Zoned out." "Dreaming about the beautiful badass Blaine?" "….Shut up." Mercedes laughed. "Anyway, since you and I didn't get solos at Sectionals, I think we need to start campaigning for Regionals solos as soon as Sectionals is over." "Agreed. Thank God Mr. Schue seems to have finally realized that we sound a lot better if we don't spend all our time singing back-up for Finn and Rachel." "You can say that again."

**A/N: So this wound up being really long so I won't have time to write it all tonight, so this is Part 1. Part 2 will be up soon, and it will explain more about Blaine and why he acts like a badboy at school. Plus some Klisses! **


End file.
